


Five times Five helped Klaus, and the One time Klaus helped Five.

by abusemesoftly



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Abuse, Angst, Character Death, Drug Use, Eating Disorder, No Spoilers, Poor Klaus, actually i take that back, but its safe from spoilers i mean, but not terribly, just bens, kind of depicted, nevermind, not sexual, plus one, safe to read if you haven't finished the first season yet, sfw, spoiler free, the show, umbrella acadmey, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Five separate times that Five came through for Klaus, and the one time that Klaus was there for Five when he needed it most.





	Five times Five helped Klaus, and the One time Klaus helped Five.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first writing for umbrella academy, but don't worry more is to come! In this universe Five never time jumped, and grew up with the rest of the kids, but their dad still dies. This is kind of sad, but I was in a weird mood when I wrote it, so yeah, let's get started!

1- Klause was 11 the first time they went on a mission. It was a simple mission really, stop a bank robbery. No problem. He didn't understand why Vanya couldn't come with them into the bank, or why she never had to train, but he didn't like it. He wanted his other sister to join them, and the reason their father gave was ridiculous. So she didn't have any powers. He didn't have any relevant powers, and yet he was allowed to go on missions and was forced to train like the others. He was closest with Ben, to close his father said on various occasions. They were getting dressed for the mission when Five appeared in Klaus’ room. 

“You're nervous.” 

“Well yeah! Everyone else has awesome powers, and the only thing I can do is talk to the dead.” He was exasperated and sat on his bed as his father yelled about leaving soon. 

Five sat down next to his brother and thought about what to say.

“At least you have a power.” Was all the shorter boy said before he vanished. It was Five's way of comforting him. And it helped, mildly. He felt bad for Vanya, but Five was right, he did have a pretty cool power. 

2-There was so much blood. It was everywhere, and all over him. He didn't remember how it happened, but he remembered the ear piercing scream, then the blood, and finally being tugged away by Diego and Luther. When he fell to the floor he just stayed there for whoever knew how long. It wasn't until their father and mother arrived with Vanya that he looked up again. Vanya was in tears, but holding herself together, their mother was walking about gathering her children, this time without a smile. Their father just stood and looked at the blanket that covered Ben. It was five that first spoke to Klaus. Everyone knew how close four and six were, so when he spoke it was soft and calm, not demeaning and fast like usual. 

“Do you want to talk?” It was all Klause needed to break down again. At least this time they were home, in the den. No one else was around, they were all in their own rooms grieving their own way, Five had been the only one to come check on him, and it was all to much again. They stayed there, with Five uncertainly rubbing Klaus’ back as he sobbed for hours. When he finally fell asleep Five curled up next to him and fell asleep holding his brother. 

3- “Four! I will not tolerate such disrespect!” Their father yelled and Klaus was uninterested. In the last year he had become somewhat of a rebel. Sneaking out, talking back, playing around on missions instead of staying focused. It’s not like Reginald did anything. Extra push up’s? Awesome, he got stronger. No dinner? Fine, more time to sleep. Seclusion? Even better, he didn’t have to deal with anybody. 

“Whatever, can I go now?” He asked rolling his eyes. 

The old man walked over and studied the boy for a moment before he started to move. Even if Klaus had been paying attention he still would have missed how quickly his father had his belt undone and in his hands. It wasn’t until he was spun around that he felt the stinging pain in his back, hearing the crack of the belt. He wasn’t about to sit through this. He started to run the other way, but then his mother was there, with a stern look on her face. 

“Now Klaus, be a good boy and take your punishment like a man okay?” She said, and turned him back around, walking him over to their father’s den, putting his hands on the wall, she stood next to him and told him how good he was after every hit. The last one was cruel beyond the act itself, the buckle breaking his skin, even through the t-shirt he wore. He fell against the wall crying. His father dismissed his mother, and then him, telling him to leave. He walked back to his room and hated every minute of it. Every time he moved he could feel the welts on his back stretch, everytime he passed a bedroom, they stood there looking at him, having heard the whole thing, feeling the blood slowly dry, making his shirt stick to where the skin had broken apart. It wasn’t until he was in his room that he allowed himself to whimper in pain as he slowly separated the shirt from his back and took it off, looking in his mirror. 

“Those look like shit.” Five said, having popped in his room a second before he spoke. Klaus nearly fell over from the surprise, sure that none of them would disturb him right now. 

“Thanks, they feel even better.” He responded and turned to look at his brother. He was holding some gauze, and some sort of pain relieving ointment. Without another word both boys worked together to help clean Klaus up, neither of them mentioning the groans of pain he let out as they worked. 

4- Klaus sauntered back to his room high as a kite. He had met a boy a few years older than him just recently that had showed him how fun it was to just float around instead of trying in life. And how fun it was to fool around while doing so. He had just laid his head down when something poked him in the side. Jumping out of his skin he nearly screamed, would have if it weren’t for Five’s hand covering his mouth. 

“Shut up!” He hissed. 

“What were you doing?” He asked then and Klaus relaxed and chuckled to himself. 

“Out getting laid, what were you doing little brother?” He said confidently. 

“We’re the same age dumb-ass. And I knew that much by the marks covering your neck. Here by the way.” He said tossing one of their mothers make up onto his night stand. 

“I meant what are you on right now?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Klaus answered sarcastically. 

“Yes. I would,” His words were flat. “I need to know.”

“Why? You want some?” Klaus sat up then, rummaging through his pockets until he pulled out a small blue bag. 

“What the fuck! This stuff can kill you Klaus!” Five was a bit louder than either of them wanted him to be. 

“How much did you take?” He whispered loudly. 

“I don’t know, but maybe, twice what’s left?” He shrugged and opened the bag to take more and Five ripped it from his hands. 

“Let’s go downstairs, you’re not going to bed tonight.” He pulled Klaus by his hand downstairs and cooked him some eggs as they talked about this new man in Klaus’ life. 

It was 7 am when it hit him. He was so nauseous he was sure he was going to puke. In fact he almost did about eight times. Gagging over the toilet he held his stomach while his body ached. He could barely move his head hurt so much, everything was too bright, and too loud, and the idea of food or water even was enough to make him run to the bathroom again. 

“See! I knew it! You did overdose!” Five said smugly, as if his brother weren’t in absolute torture. 

“Fuck off.” Was all Klaus could manage. Five stayed with him all day, covering for him at meal times, bringing him seltzer water and crackers to keep something in his system even if he didn’t want it. It was that night when he finally felt better, and was about to fall asleep and thought about what would have happened if Five hadn’t cared enough to stop him from doing more, or if he had let him go to sleep. He shuddered and fell asleep thanking god for his brother. 

5-

_ Need money for weed. _ The sign read, Five almost walked right past it, along with his brothers and sisters. They were on their way back from a mission, when he noticed the tattoo on the wrist of the man hunched over on the side of the street. His bucket had a fair amount of money in it and he looked half dead, but that was his brother Klaus. It had almost six, no seven months since he had run away from the academy. His father dismissing it as if he was glad to have him gone. Everyone else acted the same, weather they felt that way or not. At this point his siblings were about to notice that Five wasn’t with them, when he popped up to them and continued to talk. Making fun of something Luther had said. With their attention back on someone else he looked back to Klaus on the street who had pulled his head up to look at the group. His eyes were so glazed over Five was sure he had no idea who they were. 

The next day Five managed to get out of the house and walked back to where he had seen him the day before, hoping he was there again. When Five turned the corner he saw a figure sitting on the same corner and gave a sigh of relief. When he got closer though he noticed the sign said something about a homeless veteran, and when the person looked up, it was about 30 years older than his brother. 

“Damn!” Five said out loud and the old man jumped back and apologized, annoying Five. 

“Looking for me?” Klaus said from behind his brother. He was walking out of the convenience store they were in front of, looking better than yesterday. He must have found drugs. 

“Weed huh?” He said looking at his brother. In the last few months Five had grown about 4 inches, putting him at the same height as his once taller brother. It was unnerving for Klaus. 

“Weed, something harder, doesn’t make much of a difference, they all know I’m going to use the money to get high.” He said and took a bite of his sandwich. 

“What do you want?” Klaus asked finally after an insufferable silent moment between the two. 

“I want to help you come back.”

“No way in hell am I going back there.” 

“Fine, then let me at least get you some help.” 

“The best thing you could do is give me twenty bucks, and go back to your little life.” Klaus was bitter now. Bitter that he couldn’t be like Five, powerful and useful. Bitter that he had to stay high just to feel sane. Bitter that he was pushing his brother away when all he wanted to do was pull him closer and not let go. 

“That’s not going to happen. Klaus, just, come with me to a rehab place, try to get some help, and get better. I’ll try to figure out how to help with the voices.” Five had known about how Klaus’ powers affected him since he had gotten high one night and told him all the horrible things the spirits said to him, yelled at him, and showed him on a nightly basis. 

It was a tempting offer, but Klaus wasn’t ready to be sober yet. But some time in an actual bed with consistent food sounded nice. 

“Fine, don’t take my offer, just know that Ben wouldn’t have wanted this. We all lost a brother, but you’re the only one who went off the deep end.” Five exclaimed and stormed off. 

“He’s right you know.” Ben said as he sat criss cross on a fire hydrant next to the homeless man. 

“Oh fuck off.” Klaus said out loud to thin air, making the homeless man apologize again. 

It was a whole three day bender later and Five’s words were still with Klaus. He checked himself into a rehab that night, and for the first time since he was 15 was completely sober. 

+1- 

It was three years later and Klaus had been in and out of rehab, this time he was out, but still sober, and staying at the house, thankfully their dad had died and left it to his children, the only good thing to ever come from the old man. It was late at night and the shower was running in the bathroom between Klaus and Five’s rooms. Klaus was about to put in his headphones and try his hand at this knitting thing again when he heard a noise that shouldn’t have been coming from the bathroom. There was an awful retching noise. He got up and walked to the door of their jack-and-jill bathroom. 

“Five? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, leave me alone!” Five snapped. He had been so much angrier since Klaus had been back. Angrier than he remembered the boy being, and he looked older. Like seriously older, like Klaus was sure Five was going to get grey hairs any time now. He was always bundled up, or sleeping, or napping somewhere, and it took a minute for Klaus to think about all of these things together, paired with the noise he had heard. Without another word Klaus opened the door that had stupidly not been locked. There he was, shirtless, bent over the toilet, hand in mouth. He was too far gone to stop when the door opened, so he threw up into the bowl and gagged, spitting into it as he pulled his hand back out. 

“Leave me alone!” 

“Nice try. Five, you’re fucking sick, look at you, you look dead!” He said pointing to his body. Five felt dead, he hurt all the time, and was always cold, and had no energy. But it wasn’t enough. Not yet. 

“You wouldn’t understand.” 

“Like hell I wouldn’t, you think I haven’t tried this? Please. That’s so 14 year old Klaus.” He said as if the act of purging was a piece of fashion that was outdated. 

“Then you know I’m fine.” Five spoke up and wiped his hand on the towel he was kneeling on. Klaus couldn’t help but look at his chest. He could basically count his ribs, and it was scary. Klaus had never gone this far, but damn, it made him wish he had. There was something beautiful in the way he looked sickly. 

Shaking his head he spoke up. 

“No, no, bad Klaus, now, listen here you little shit, if I have to stay sober and clean so do you. No more of this. We’re going to get you help.” He said moving to flush the toilet and reaching for the scale that sat in the middle of the floor that Klaus himself hadn’t used in months. 

“No!” Five cried out and darted for the scale. Holding it against his cold skin, it made him shiver. He had tears in his eyes and he was backing up towards the other door. 

“Just leave me be Klaus.” He said and was finally up against the wall. Klaus walked to him careful not to scare him. 

“This is a disorder Five, you can get help for this, hell we can go together. I could use the help too.” He said and that thought made Five pause. He was considering it. 

“You’d go with me?” 

Klaus nodded.

“And you wouldn’t tell the others?” 

He shook his head. 

“Even Ben?” 

“Does he not understand that I’m always right next to you?” Ben chimed in, always with the most perfect timing. Klaus had learned not to react to the floating boy next to him, thankfully. 

“Not even Ben.” He knew that with time Five would feel comfortable coming clean about his problem, but right now Klaus’s focus was on getting him in some sort of help. He looked like a scared kid again and Klaus hating seeing his brother like this. It was so unlike him. Five was supposed to be the strong, quick witted, sassy one. He wanted that Five back. 

They spent the rest of the night together looking up programs for them to attend. The night ended after Klaus had convinced him to eat something and keep it down, and them falling asleep together like they used to when they were younger. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?!?!?! I'm thinking of writing the five plus one between them two that's sexual, if you have any ideas for that one, feel free to comment and leave it here for me to consider. As always, feel free to follow me on tumblr, or pinterest, @ iwantyourbloodonmylips and @abusemesoftly respectfully. Stay safe friends!
> 
> Hey guys! If anyone wanted to help me out of a bad situation, maybe consider donating to my gofundme or ko-fi?  
> Gofundme.com/helpmegetback2chicago  
> Or   
> Ko-fi.com/jettcasey   
> It would mean a lot, and really help me out. ♡


End file.
